Episode 083
Erica lies wounded in the arm, but Ros is forced to go with Janet. A police officer is shot by one of the terrorists and Janet is shot in retaliation - she tells Ros to make a run for it. The women watch through their windows and the alarm wakes Chrissie in maternity and she goes to the window and sees Ros run in the opposite direction from the surviving terrorist when he opens fire on her. Jim is called to the prison and takes over temporarily from Erica as she is in the infirmary . Bea and Pat hear the news on the radio in their cell saying that two people were killed. The Commonwealth police ask to interview Kath but Vera can't wake her up. Erica is reluctantly taken to hospital. Janet refuses to give the police any information. Leila phones Meg to tell her about Geoff's attack on the man in the pub and for once it seems to sink in with Meg that Geoff might not be all he appears to be to her. Ros gets away from Wentworth on the back of a truck and steals a change of clothes from a clothesline. Jim speaks to the women at breakfast and tells them any help they can give the police will be rewarded. Ros follows Chrissie's earlier advice and makes her way to the docks. Chrissie volunteers to speak to the police. Detective Marshall gives Kath a hard time with a ruthless display of shouting and sheer bad acting but she can't tell him anything useful. Chrissie demands remission in return for her information about Ros making off on her own, and talking to Kath later, she realises where Ros has probably gone. Jim tells Meg she doesn't have to worry about Geoff any more, as he's reported Geoff to the police. He advises Meg to avoid him for a while. Geoff returns to the Fletchers' from the golf club where he had been arrested and later released: he packs a bag and leaves. The police have a final word with Janet, but she refuses to help the police trace Ros, calling her a "squeamish little bitch" for saving Erica's life. Meanwhile, Ros is picked up by a sailor just boarding a boat for Brisbane: she asks him for a dollar and says she'll meet him later. Chrissie repeats her advice to Ros to the police, but still can't get a promise that she'll get her remission. Geoff calls on Meg just as she arrives home from work. When she tries to put him off, he pushes her inside her flat. Ros is arrested as she is about to board the boat. Meg tells Geoff she wants to break it off with him: he asks if she's been speaking to Leila, loses him temper and turns violent. Janet Dominguez is taken out of Wentworth on a stretcher. Jim arrives home to find that Goeff had been released so he phones Jim. Geoff stops Meg answering and rips the phone cord out of the wall. Ros is brought back to Wentworth and sees Chrissie, who avoids meeting her glance. Jim arrives at Meg's but Geoff merely brags about what he's really been doing - illegally recruiting for mercenaries. When Jim and Meg try to leave, Geoff pulls a broken bottle on them and them they aren't leaving. Next Episode Episode 084 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes